<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>liebesträume by moonlight_fairytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926891">liebesträume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale'>moonlight_fairytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set after the Neverland Cup, they are super awkward as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mika stood at the doorway, quite awkwardly considering the fact it was his own apartment. Well, some of the awkwardness was partly due to their fight earlier that month, and even though they reconciled, Mika still felt strange. He didn’t think he’d have another fight like that with Shu, and the way he acted...God, he was embarrassed to say he behaved like a child. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>liebesträume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for valktober, but the result didn’t quite fit the prompts, so I’ve decided to post it on its own. I reallyyy liked valktober's prompts, but unfortunately, I don't feel like writing anything for now so I guess I'll give up on that one...<br/>Note: I haven’t read the neverland stories (aside from what’s on the wikia) so I’m totally writing about an event I’m completely clueless about 🤷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika stood at the doorway, quite awkwardly considering the fact it was his own apartment. Well, some of the awkwardness was partly due to their fight earlier that month, and even though they reconciled, Mika still felt strange. He didn’t think he’d have another fight like that with Shu, and the way he acted...God, he was embarrassed to say he behaved like a child. </p>
<p>“Would ya like tea, Oshi-san?” He shuffled. His living room was far from organized, but it was also small, and the apartment itself didn’t have many storage places, thus making it difficult to find space for new things. Shu must know — when you’re an artist, you always tend to hoard too many things, just for the sake of it. Like that ugly, gold sequin fabric, because maybe it’ll have some use in the future and it was so, so cheap - but now it was laying on Mika’s sofa and it was just as ugly. His living room was too convenient to drop things at, since it was the first room he’d go into when he entered the apartment.</p>
<p>He hoped Shu wouldn’t lecture him for too long. </p>
<p>“What tea?” </p>
<p>“Uh, I think I have green tea ‘n maybe earl grey?” He didn’t spend a lot of time in the apartment so he didn’t keep stock of tea. He didn’t have Shu’s favorite, which was an absolute oversight of him. He <em>knew </em> Shu would come to Japan, he should’ve thought about it beforehand. </p>
<p>Still, Shu seemed to relax. “Green tea should suffice in that case.” He sat down on the sofa, right next to the ugly fabric. Completely ignoring the ugly fabric. Mika cringed, perhaps it was time he got rid of it. He probably lost a thousand points of Oshi-san’s respect because of that.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, I’ll...go get it.” He hurried to the kitchen. Good thing he still had the fancy tea set Shu got him for last Christmas. He didn’t think it suited for green tea, but he could be wrong. He wasn’t sure what the difference was anyways, wasn’t the shape just a shape? Could it truly affect the taste? </p>
<p>“There we go, Oshi-san.” He set the tray on the table. On an old magazine, actually. </p>
<p>“This place is…” Mika was in the middle of pouring the tea into the cups. His hands shook slightly and he had to stop and take a look at Shu, waiting for it. “Very cramped.” </p>
<p>Oh. Oh. Goodness, that was it? </p>
<p>“It’s pretty hard to find a big apartment in Tokyo.” Mika smiled and finally managed to get the tea from the pot to the cups without spills. “I didn’t want to wait for too long ‘cause of school, so...I got the first one that looked decent.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Shu said flatly. He looked like he was thinking about something, which scared Mika a bit. He probably only prolonged the lecture, it ought to happen....and that was just the living room. Shu would have a feat if he saw Mika’s bedroom. That was one place Mika had to make sure he would <em>not </em>enter. “I suppose it’s reasonable.” </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Wait, that didn’t make any sense at all. “Are ya goin’ to say somethin’? About the place, or my mess?” </p>
<p>“You’re no longer a doll, Kagehira. As a human, you should be able to take care of yourself, especially when you’re almost an adult.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or a warning. He leaned towards the warning after thinking of what occurred between. Right before the performance. Right when Shu returned to Japan after so long. He wasn’t the only one who acted un-adult-like, though. </p>
<p>“Right.” Mika felt a weird ache in his chest all of a sudden. “So Oshi-san didn’t come to criticize my apartment?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. I just wanted to make sure your living conditions are passable.”</p>
<p>“That’s kinda low standards when it comes to ya…”</p>
<p>“Again with the nonsense? I’ve just told you, you’re almost an adult. Don’t you want to be acknowledged as one?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Mika didn’t have to think for too long before answering. “I just feel like we’re kids tryin’ to play adults. Like fake adults. Ya too, Oshi-san.”</p>
<p>Shu sighed. “Sometimes I don’t understand the words you speak. The logic — whatever goes inside your head — completely skips me.”</p>
<p>He looked somewhat dejected. Mika hated it. It was last week all over again, where he couldn’t do things right and couldn’t say the right things. It frustrated him he kept hurting the person he loved the most.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Oshi-san. I don’t understand anythin’ I say, either.” Mika lowered his head, almost missing Shu’s extended hand. </p>
<p>“It’s...okay.” There was hesitation in his voice. “The words you say, it’s not as though they’re meaningless. You are your own person now, and habits may be hard to break, but it should stop you from saying what’s in your heart.” </p>
<p>Mika liked that better. He liked how slow Shu’s voice was, carefully pronouncing the words as though messing them up will ruin everything. He liked how Shu’s arm looped around his waist and pulled him closer. Of course, Shu was just as awkward, but Mika didn’t care, the touch was familiar and warm. He responded by putting his hands around Shu’s chest and hugging him tightly while burying his head in the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“I suppose you’re not entirely wrong.” It was Shu who spoke. “We might be children striving to be older than we are.”</p>
<p>“Still don't wanna.” He pressed harder to Shu’s neck. “I don’t wanna fight like that again when I can’t see ya at all.”</p>
<p>“There will be arguments, Kagehira, and I expect them. I don’t wish to have ill in our relationship, but I would be disappointed if you agree with everything I say.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Because he was a human now? Or perhaps it was because he was an artist? “Even if I tell ya yer shirt from yesterday was ugly?”</p>
<p>“What — !” He offended Shu. Oops. “The audacity to tell me so when that — “ He pointed at the sequin fabric. “That unseemly, hideous, horrid — “ </p>
<p>“Fine! Fine! I get it! Ya don’t need to use every word in yer vocabulary to describe it!” Although, hideous was good. He should memorize this one and use it instead of calling everything ugly. </p>
<p>“And I believe the tea is already cold.”</p>
<p>Probably. They’ve been talking for quite long. Mika didn’t want to drink the tea anyway. He had a bit of nausea after this conversation. And he definitely felt content in the position they were in now. He would like to hug Shu like that forever. </p>
<p>“Clearly, you’re neglecting your role as a host.” </p>
<p>“Nah, ya ain’t a guest, Oshi-san. Yer family!” And to emphasize that, he rubbed his cheek against Shu’s shirt. That one wasn’t <em>hideous</em>, but he should really refrain from saying things like that right now. </p>
<p>“Then I suppose I must pour my tea on <em> my </em> own?” He tried to get up, but Mika thought otherwise. “Kagehira, stop being foolish. If you’re not helping, at least don’t hinder me!”</p>
<p>“Magic word?”</p>
<p>“You must be jesting.” Yet Mika didn’t move. “Really? Fine then, <em> please. </em>”</p>
<p>He did insult his shirt once out loud, and a few more times in his head, so he guessed it was time to let go. For now. Shu wasn’t opposed to hugs today, and Mika wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste.</p>
<p>He sprawled on the sofa, on top of the ugly fabric, and stared at the turned-off television. If he closed his eyes and imagined they weren’t in his small apartment, he could almost pretend they were in Shu’s house. In the distance, there was the clicking sound of the dishware as Shu was looking for a new cup, a comforting sound that reminded of the past not too long ago.</p>
<p>Uh. Hold on. Mika figured he would wash his cup, not look for a new one. </p>
<p>“Kagehira, why — “ Even though he was in the kitchen, Miks could hear the bewilderment in his voice clearly. “Oh, goodness. Why did you put a — “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A slipper, inside a cabinet of dishware, Kagehira.” Uh oh. Mika thought there was a reason for that, he just couldn’t remember it, and Shu holding the offending item in his hand and staring at it didn’t help his memory at all. </p>
<p>“There <em> is </em> a reason.” But no matter what, he couldn’t find it. “But I can’t explain it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sincerely worried. Please, do have some sort of explanation. Anything, really.” After a few minutes of silence, he gave up. “Why...why did you choose to live here instead of the dorms? I would be more peaceful knowing you have someone looking after you, even if some of them are not as competent as I would like them to be.” </p>
<p>“I kinda wanted to have my own place. I’ve been livin’ with so many kids in the orphanage and that sucked a lot.”</p>
<p>“Kagehira, language.”</p>
<p>“Sucked is not that bad.” Shu still made a face at his repeated use of the word. “Would ya live in the dorms if ya could?”</p>
<p>“....no.” </p>
<p>Mika beamed at his point proven. Technically, he was registered to the dorms, but the last time he had visited, he stayed with his grandfather, and this time he booked a room at a hotel close to their performing venue. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t make me any less concerned with your living conditions.”</p>
<p>“But ya just said they’re passable!”</p>
<p>“Not anymore, I revoke that. After seeing your kitchen, I can’t believe it. Please do <em> not </em>put your footwear in the same place you store the plates you eat from.”</p>
<p>“Kay, will do.”</p>
<p>“And I will check next time.”</p>
<p>It should be easy. <em> Just put the shoes where they should be, on the floor. </em> He did start wondering why he put a slipper, as in one of the pair, inside the cabinet in the first place, and where the second one was.</p>
<p>“I’m truly exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Should I call a taxi for ya?”</p>
<p>“No, I recall someone here claiming I’m family’. So, as ‘family’, I would stay for the night.” Mika felt the blood draining from his face. “Not to mention, the hotel I’m staying at is far. It would take at least half an hour and we have a meeting tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“Uh, Oshi-san...you just say my living conditions are barely passable, so are ya sure…”</p>
<p>“If I can’t stay at this apartment, neither should you. As a precious member of Valkyrie, you should raise your standards as well. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let you sleep on the sofa, we’ve shared beds plenty of times before.”</p>
<p>Mika usually didn’t curse, not even in his head, but this situation called for a very long <em> fuck </em>.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>